


Sweet Revenge

by Boozey_St_John



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Handcuffs, M/M, Oral Sex, Payback
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 12:38:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14593209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boozey_St_John/pseuds/Boozey_St_John
Summary: Leon has lulled Chris into a false sense of security. He never saw it coming.





	Sweet Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> Follow up to "Happy Birthday!"

It was peaceful. A little too peaceful for Chris’ liking. Leon hadn't snapped at him, insulted him, or denied him sex as a punishment, no matter what antics he pulled. Instead, Leon would simply smile, which sent chills down Chris’ spine then tell him that he loved him. The older man started to suspect that Leon was on some sort of tranquilizer. This was not the Leon he knew. 

“Sugar foot?” Chris called out timidly. The nickname always set Leon off. 

Sweetly looking up from the computer screen, Leon smiled, resisting the urge to hurl the metal paper weight at the bigger man’s chest. “Yessum?” He purred, placing his hands under his chin and resting his arms on the desk. Chris raised an eyebrow in suspicion, quickly looking around the room in case of an ambush, then focusing back on Leon. 

“Whatcha doin’?” Came Chris’ meek response. Leon grinned like a cheshire cat, lowering his eyes seductively. “Hopefully you soon, big man.” The former blonde's voice was husky and filled with desire. “But I have to finish up this report. I promised Hunnigan I’d get them in by 8pm.” He looked at his watch, he had two hours before the deadline. “How about this?” Leon suggested. “You pick up a bottle of wine? Don't worry about dinner, I ordered from your favourite steak place and I'm thinking a nice red wine to compliment my hero’s favourite meal.” the brunette winked before going back to his work. 

Standing speechless, Chris narrowed his eyes again. He was hesitant about leaving the house, let alone driving his truck; Leon may've cut the brakes or rigged the truck to explode when Chris started it. 

“Now, Chris.” Leon rushed, eyes still focused on the screen in front of him. 

Clearing his throat, Chris stammered that he was taking Leon's car, since his had been “acting up” causing Leon to chuckle deviously.

\----  
When Chris returned with the wine, the smell of dinner and scented candles filled the house. He walked into the kitchen, hesitantly placing the wine of the table. He looked at the knife holder, noting that each one was still in its place. 

“Wh-what is all this?” Chris questioned, never taking his eyes off his lover. He watched as Leon reached for the wine glasses that in the cupboard. He sat them down on either side, before reaching for the bottle opener. The brunette carefully poured the liquid into each glass, careful not to let any drips stain the place mat. 

“Sit, baby.” Leon purred, now setting Chris’ plate in front of him.

The aroma danced around Chris’ nostrils. His stomach growled as he looked down at the meal then at Leon who was grinning. 

After washing his hands in the kitchen sink, Chris sat at the end of the table, waiting for Leon to sit at the opposite side. He knew that his wine couldn't have been spiked but the food, that could be anyone's guess. 

“Don't worry. I wouldn't kill you by spiking your food. Way too easy.”Leon joked as he read Chris’ mind. He watched his lover devour the food, smiling at the content look on Chris’ face. 

After their meal, Leon placed the dishes in the sink; he’d take care of that later. Right now, he just wanted to focus on Chris and Chris’ needs. Gently grabbing the bigger man’s hand (with the wine glass in his other) Leon led him upstairs to the bedroom, stopping when they reached the door; only to give Chris a passionate kiss. They slowly moved towards the bed, Leon placing his glass on the nightstand. 

He pushed Chris backwards onto the bed, the older man landing with a bounce. Straddling his hips, Leon pushed him down, kissing him ever so gently while undoing the buttons on his uniform shirt. 

“I feel like being kinky tonight.” Leon smiled as he broke the kiss. 

“What do you have in mind?” Chris responded. His mind clouded by lust and the effects of the wine. He watched Leon pull a pair of handcuffs from the nightstand, smiling as he held them in front of him. 

“Mr. Redfield, you're under arrest.” The brunette moaned as he cuffed Chris to the bed. He kissed his way down Chris’ chest, stopping at his leather belt. With nimble fingers he undid the contraption along with his khaki pants, pulling his lover's semi-hard cock out, playfully pouting. 

“It's not happy to see me?” He tilted his head to the side, while his fingers wrapped around the organ stroking it gently. 

A moan escaped Chris’ lips. “Oh, it's always happy to see you-- ah.” He groaned when he felt Leon take him into his mouth whole. Stars dancing in front of his eyes. 

“There's just one more thing, Chris.” Leon smiled as he rose from the bed, grabbing his wine glass.

“What?” Chris whined begging Leon for more. 

Narrowing his eyes Leon pressed the speaker button on the landline, then pressing the hold button. 

“He's right here, Ethel!” Leon announced, laughing deviously as he walked out of the bedroom, slamming the door. 

“LEON!!!” Chris yelled, ignoring his elderly grandmother on the phone.

"No, it's Ethel." She corrected. “ It’s sure is hard gettin' a hold of ya, I was beginning to think you were avoidin’ me. Sure is good to talk to ya. “ Chris groaned as his grandmother started rambling. “ Anyway, I saw this leather chair- it was real nice but the woman said it was gone, so your grandfather…” she continued.

Chris wriggled on the bed, trying to break free from the handcuffs. It was futile, Leon had given him a dose of his own medicine. The cruel bastard!


End file.
